


Zassokoshu -- obsession

by EgoDominusTuus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, Hanahaki Variant Zassokoshu, M/M, Obsession, Pre-Fall, Zassokoshu, Zassokoshu Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: 雑草 - Zassō - Weeds |  絞首刑 - Kōshukei - Strangle---Zassokoshu is a strain much like Hanahaki. Only... instead of love, Zassokoshu is obsession. The weeds to not kill, they simply squeeze, strangle, infest, and grow.Will Graham isn't sure if his obsession will turn to love or hate.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 17





	Zassokoshu -- obsession

It was _not_ Hanahaki. The coughing had come, and it was violent -- the x-rays had shown the plant in his chest. But when a sample had been taken, because confirmation to the fact that it was indeed a plant and not a mass was always necessary, it turned out that it wasn't a flower.

It was _nettle_. It was a weed.

It wasn't Hanahaki, it was Zassokoshu. The disease wasn't love.

It was obsession -- obsession, which could strangle you and fill your chest, choke you until it was all that you could feel, all that you could think about...

But it wouldn't kill you. 

Obsession was a thing that you had to live with, and it was a thing that could someday transform into love... or devolve into hatred.

If you were lucky, Zassokoshu would shift into Hanahaki, and the object of your desire would return your affection. 

If you weren't, your Zassokoshu would fester and grow into something darker, something deeper... 

Will Graham wasn't sure which way it was going to go; every time he looked at Hannibal Lecter -- looked _for_ Hannibal Lecter -- his chest constricted, his body ached and the weeds pulled tighter around his lungs.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of Hanahaki, but not so pretty so I wanted to make something up for it. I wanted to write it, and I think that this is perfect. Will is obsessed with Hannibal, and though I do think that obsession grows and shifts to love, it did take a while to get there, hm? 
> 
> \--  
> If you write anything with Zassokoshu, let me know! I'd love to see y'alls take on it!


End file.
